Cowboy Bebop: The Titans Review
by Deathwish911
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if there was a BebopTitan crossover...well here it is... Suggested lemons...none really...however some language. RobRae


This is a RobinXRaven pairing in the Bebop universe...i personally rate this as M for language and suggested lemons

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, I don't own CB, if i did, there would be alot more...mature...situations. and on with the show...

COWBOY BEBOP: THE TITANS REVIEW…

It was a cold rainy night on Ganymede; Richard Grayson was staring out the window into the gloom of the city. The team of trouble-shooters he was in charge of was gearing up to get messy.  
"Yo' boss, ready?"  
"Yes, let's go." They all stepped out of the black sedan and walked into the building, the next thing that was heard was shouting, and then shooting. Richard stumbles out to the car and gets in. Two others emerge from the building, one wounded, and one not.  
"Get us to the Doc."  
"Yes boss. Should I call in?"  
"Yes." Richard grimaced in pain, for all the time he spent serving the Red Wolves, he was still a trouble-shooter. 'I want out, Slade won't promote me, and I guess I have to look at other options…'  
"Hey boss, we're here."  
"Thanks." He helped his man to the Doc's table.  
"Let me guess, playing with dangerous toys again?"  
"Just the usual."  
"There comes a time when you lay down weapon, because all you see is the blood on your hands…"  
"How much does my organization pay you to patch us up?"  
"Enough…"  
"Shut yer' trap and patch us up!"  
"Sure thing…" Richard grimaced in pain again. 'My right shoulder can't take this anymore!'

Slade was pleased; he crossed Matt Marcou off the list. 'He'll never say another word again.' He notices his office door open and close, it was Mr. Grayson.  
"Richard, so nice to see you, Terra, get him a brandy; so how did it go tonight?"  
"Marx is dead; he was one of my best men."  
"Such a tragedy, I'm sure you could find another one."  
"If I were you, I would make peace with the other syndicates…"  
"That's not how it's done! That would be a sign of weakness, we can't show weakness."  
"So you think I'm soft?"  
"Not in the least. Rest up, take a few days off."  
"Thanks…"  
"And don't have too much fun, I may need you soon."  
"Got it."  
"Enjoy…" He watched Mr. Grayson leave.  
"Tara, I want him watched."  
"Yes Slade. I'll have a car on him tonight." 'The boy has talent, I can't see him leave. One of the other Syndicates would get him in a heartbeat.'

Richard looked down into his drink; he didn't feel like drinking it. He downs the shot in one gulp. He notices one of the girls there looking at him."Looking for a good time?"  
"Not tonight honey."  
"You're no fun…" 'That's it, I'm leaving tonight.' He pay's for his drink and walks out the door, headed toward the space port.

Raven Roth was refueling her double seated. 'At least TJ is just a pit stop to mars…'  
"Hey babe, you look f-i-n-e, fine." She smiled sweetly and raised a Colt .45.  
"You have ten seconds to turn around and walk away." The man had a very shocked look on his face.  
"10"  
"I'm gone!" He turns around and runs to his ship. She puts the gun away and continues refueling in peace. She launched as normal not knowing what the fates had in store for her.

Koriand'r had Garfield in an embrace; they had finally got their bounty-head and were taking her in to mars.  
"That's a sweet 2.5 million wu-longs, right Kor?"  
"Yes dear, it is."  
"The FIRE-FLY is doing well. When we land, I take the bounty in, you refuel, ok?"  
"Yeah Gar."  
"There's a distress signal, let me see if there are any police around. (sigh) No other ships around, just us, we have to assist."  
"Hurry up and rescue the poor fool, we need to get this bounty in."

Raven was getting a distress signal, she looked to see if there were any other ships and there were none. 'I'll make the person who took me off coarse pay for the fuel.' And she turned her ship toward the direction of the distress signal.  
Richard held his head in his hands. 'Why oh WHY did I have to steal a ship with low fuel?' The signal light started flashing, he flipped the switch.  
"BLACK-BIRD to junk-heap, do you need assistance?" Came a garbled voice.  
"Yes." Another signal came through.  
"FIRE-FLY to scrap-metal, do you need assistance?" Came yet another garbled voice.  
"Sure…" He saw a dark blue two man ship approach and someone in a black space-suite get out and start attaching tow cables.  
"Get into your suite, there's an air leak."  
"Right…" He finds the space-suite and puts it on, then double checks the air-seals. When he's ready he gets out and assists with the tow cables. They both see a small freighter come into view.  
"Why don't the both of you dock with us?"  
"Sure thing, get in." He gets in, as soon as the air lock is set and there is air in the compartment, he takes off the helmet. Raven does the same and notices his staring at her.  
"What you haven't seen a woman before?" He quickly averts his gaze.  
"Just getting a good look at my rescuer, that's all…" He looks down like he's thinking of something.  
"Be sure that's all you do is look; I don't like my privacy invaded." He smiles. 'That's just what she used to say before…'  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing…" She knew that look anywhere; she had reminded him of someone he knew.  
"Who do I remind you of?" She looked at him intently.  
"Am I that obvious?" He smirked.  
"Yes, you still haven't answered the question."  
"My girl…" He had a sad look on his face.  
"Did you leave her or…"  
"No, she's dead."  
"Oh I'm sorry…" She focused on the vector of approach. He looked up and at her.  
"If this is twenty questions, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I guess I haven't found the right one."  
"…Or every guy you meet tries a pick-up line on you."  
"That's also true. You're the first guy that didn't do it at first glance."  
"I take that is a compliment, right?" He smiles.  
"It is." The signal light starts flashing. Raven flips the switch and the light was on steady.  
"This is FIRE-FLY; change your vector to 3 degrees up…now! Wait for the locking mechanism to go in 5…4…3…2…1 and locked, I'll give you the signal when it's safe and pressurized. Over and out."  
"He sounds like he knows what he's doing." Richard smiled.  
"We'll see about that…"

They were all sitting in the main compartment of the FIRE-FLY. Raven just sat staring into space, Richard was stretched out on the small couch asleep, Koriand'r was sitting on a stool, and Garfield was in the cockpit.  
"So where do you two come from?"  
"TJ."  
"Ganymede…"  
"Well we are headed to mars, we are making no stops."  
"Good."  
"Are you looking for help?" Richard looks at Koriand'r.  
"I don't know, HEY GAR! PUT IT ON AUTO PILOT!"  
"RIGHT KORI!" The orange skin didn't really make him nervous, but when he saw a green skinned man walk into the room, he couldn't really stop himself form staring.  
"No envy jokes, ok?" Garfield had an annoyed look on his face.  
"I-I'm sorry but…"  
"Don't worry I get it all the time…so what is so important for me to come here?"  
"This is Richard Grayson, he is wondering if we need another cowboy on our team."  
"The more the merrier and what about the chick?" Garfield got a look of death from Raven.  
"That's why I was heading to Mars in the first place. What are your rules?"  
"You catch the bounty, it's yours. You have help; you split the reward with the help. Any questions?"  
"Just one, do we have to pay you anything for staying on your ship?"  
"No, but we have one other room on board. You'll both share it, ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok…"

When they got to Mars, they dropped off the bounty and checked the local boards for anything good. There were no good ones; they didn't break five thousand wu-longs. When they returned to the FIRE-FLY they turned on 'Big Shots'.  
"How you 'all DO'N?" Ponch waves.  
"Saddle up, it's time for BIG SHOTS, PUH-CHOOO!" The blonde does a motion with her finger like a gun.  
"We're finally back due to popular demand and to celebrate this occasion we have quite a show for you to day." Ponch say's excitedly.  
"Really Ponch?" The blonde was looking at Ponch expectantly.  
"Yup, this cowpoke is headed for the pokey; name is Thomas Ericson, wanted on three counts of murder." Ponch grabs his neck like he was being strangled.  
"Sounds dangerous, what's the reward?" The blonde looked questioningly at Ponch  
"One million nine hundred wu-longs, this man is considered armed and extremely dangerous. This one is also special in one other way."  
"And what is that?" The blonde looked at Ponch again.  
"He is a D.O.A." Ponch had a smile his face.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Dead or Alive, Alive preferable, Dead for Half of the reward."  
"Aren't they suppose to bring him in alive?"  
"Not for this one, he is that dangerous."  
"So be careful all you cowboys…" Raven turned off the TV.  
"So who wants this one?" The green pilot asked.  
"I'll take it…" Richard sat up and checked his Glock .09.  
"The hell you are." Raven got up and went to Richard with a hard look on her face.  
"I don't need back-up…"  
"Yes you do! Didn't you hear what Ponch said?"  
"Yeah…and?"  
"I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
"Do what you want." He headed out to get a few leads and she followed hastily.  
"You'll need a ride!"  
"Hey Gar?"  
"Yeah Kor?"  
"I have an idea of we can do…" She started to tickle Garfield and they both went down.

Richard was walking down a dark ally, he knew people where in the forgotten structures. Raven was keeping close to Richard, gun within easy reach.  
"And why are we going down this ally again?"  
"To speak to a buddy I know."  
"Oh now we're buddies." A voice came from behind him.  
"Derek, you could always do that, but then I trained you well."  
"So what do you want?"  
"Info…on Thomas Ericson."  
"So you became a cowboy, that's cool, so you want to know about Mr. Ericson? Well I don't have much but I can tell you he is in the east side of the city."  
"And where was last seen?"  
"A bistro on 6th and Los Vegas. Who's the chick?" Raven raised her Colt .45.  
"I would apologize if I were you."  
"Ok, OK! I'm sorry Miss…?"  
"Roth." Raven had a hard edge in her voice.  
"She doesn't like getting hit on. And no smart remarks, she might kill you. Raven, let's go before you kill my friend."  
"Fine!" If looks could kill Derek would have been dead three times over.

Richard walked into the bistro and ordered a sandwich, Raven ordered some tea. When the waitress came back Richard pulled out a photo.  
"Have you seen this man?"  
"He's over at that table." The waitress points over to a table in the corner. Richard walked over to the table.  
"Mr. Ericson, you are coming with me." Richard had an edge in his voice.  
"What makes you think you can handle me?"  
"What makes you think I won't shoot you where you sit?" Richard countered.  
"You wouldn't dare, you have to bring me in alive."  
"Actually, we don't have to; Big Shots said that you were a D.O.A." Raven stated.  
"With all these people around…"  
"I don't miss, I doubt she misses either." Richard had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Come with us quietly and we won't shoot you." Raven aimed her Colt .45 at Mr. Ericson. He twitched and she pulled the trigger hitting his ear. Mr. Ericson went down in pain. The customers of the bistro ran out of the door for fear of a stray bullet.  
"I promise that I'll hit you in between the eye's next." Mr. Ericson got up slowly, still bleeding profusely from his ear. But he fell down again and passed out because of the pain. Richard puts a zip tie around his hands and drags him out the door with Raven following. They were back at the Bistro to pay for any damages and finish their lunch.  
"That went easer than expected…" Richard finished his sandwich and Jolt Cola.  
"I just put him off balance, that's all, its nothing special…" Raven returned to her tea.  
"We should work together more often…" Raven smiled at Richard.  
"We should get back to the ship…" Raven looked back at her watch.  
"We have to make one more stop first before we go back to the ship." She looked at him questioningly.  
"Derek, he DID give us the info, he's getting ten percent of my cut."  
"I think I'll wait in my ship for you to get back, Ok?"  
"Sure…Rae." Since she didn't mind him as much, she allowed that to slip.

When they got back to the FIRE-FLY, they got stared at by their comrades.  
"Was it a success?" Garfield asked.  
"It was." Richard just glanced at him, and then he went and sat down on the couch.  
"Big Shots is on!" Raven had excitement in her voice. She turned on the TV.  
"Hey Bounty Hunters, How you'ALL do'N?" Ponch waves.  
"Saddle up, it's time for BIG SHOTS, PUH-CHOOO!" The blonde does a motion with her finger like a gun.  
"We have an Announcement to make." Ponch took out piece of paper.  
"What is it Ponch?" The blonde looked excitedly to Ponch.  
"That Thomas Ericson was captured today, alive By a Mr. R. Grayson and a Miss R. Roth!" Ponch had a happy tone in his voice.  
"Congratulations!" The blonde shouted.  
"Now…" Ponch was getting into a few other bounties that were too small to worry about. Richard tuned out the rest of the show. He got up and headed toward the kitchen.  
"You three want something to eat?" Richard asked.  
"I believe that we have some steak, mash potato mix, and some green beans." Koriand'r looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Raven is that ok with you?" Richard asked her. Raven nodded in agreement. Richard began cooking.

The smell that came from the kitchen was heavenly. Koriand'r poked Garfield in the ribs teasingly.  
"At last we don't have to put up with your cooking any more Gar."  
"I can too cook…" He looked annoyed.  
"Here you all are…" Richard came out of the kitchen with four plates balanced on his arms, handed the first two to Koriand'r and Garfield, and then handed the third to Raven. When Raven bit into the steak she felt like she was in heaven, it was cooked the way she liked it. And judging from the others reactions, they had their cook. Koriand'r was in tears, Garfield looked sad, and Raven blushed with delight.  
"It's official Richard! YOU are now the ships cook." Koriand'r stated, and there was a nod of agreement from Raven as well. Garfield nodded reluctantly.  
"Great…" Richard rolled his eyes, not too thrilled about it.  
"I'll do the dishes." Raven volunteered; as she passed Richard she gave a slight smile. Richard took off the apron and went to take a shower; thankfully their room had twin beds. He didn't want Raven getting the wrong idea.

That night he dreamed the same dream he had for the last week, Penelope was behind the register. She didn't see the men walk in; they began to shoot the place up. A stray bullet stuck her in the neck… Richard was cradling her in his arms, unable to do anything as she bled out. Those men had been there for him, to 'teach him a lesson'. Penelope died because of him. He began to scream, what he didn't realize is that his screaming transferred to the real world. Raven shook him awake. When he opened his eyes he saw Raven looking down at him with a worried look on her face.  
"It was only a dream…" She tried to comfort him.  
"It's not a dream if it actually happened." He stated flatly.  
"What happened?" She still had a worried look on his face.  
"The same dream I've been having for the same week…" He had a distant look on his face.  
"What was it about?" Raven sat on the edge of his bed.  
"It was when…Penelope died…she was tending the store when a bunch of trouble-shooter's shot the place up. A stray bullet hit her in the neck, it hit the jugular. She bled out in my arms…" He trailed off into sobs and Raven gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
"There, there…it's going to be ok…" She was rocking him back and forth, he fell peacefully asleep. 'I didn't know he had such a troubled mind…he doesn't want that to happen again, that's why he push's everyone else away…he needs someone…he's already lost so much…' She looked down at him, and she thought she would never do this; she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Sweet dreams…' She went back to bed and slept soundly.

Raven got up to a wonderful smell, she opened her eyes and found a tray of food in front of her with a note. It read:

_Thanks for last night, just bring the tray up when you're finished._

_Dick_

What was on the tray was bacon, eggs, hash browns, fresh squeezed OJ, and cinnamon-sugar toast. She was surprised about the breakfast in bed; she almost forgot to eat it! She started eating it and it tasted very good. She then got her shower in, got dressed, and made her way to the kitchen with the tray of dishes. Koriand'r was doing them.  
"How was your breakfast…" She asked with a playful gleam in her eye.  
"Wonderful…" Raven started to help out with the drying.  
"So did you two…" Koriand'r looked at Raven with a big grin.  
"NO!" Raven looked appalled.  
"Seriously…you can tell me…" Koriand'r still had that playful look in her face.  
"WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" Raven near shouted.  
"A man only does that to either woo or to apologize."  
"It was a thank you…if you want to know…" Raven was blushing.  
"Are you blushing? We HAVE to get a camera!" Koriand'r ran to get one. Raven finished the dishes and went to the main compartment.  
"Hey…" Raven looked at Richard.  
"Hi." He looked at her with some interest.  
"Anything good on Big Shots?"  
"Nah…" He rested his head on the back of the couch.  
"You sure…?"  
"Just small fries." She looked down.  
"Ok, what was the biggest one?"  
"2,500 wu-longs." He stated.  
"About last night…"She looked at him questioningly.  
"You are only person that I let know." He looked at her with his face hard, but his eyes gentle. She sat right next to him, he didn't move.  
"Thanks…for letting me see a piece of you…even if it was through a crack in the door…" Her voice soft, almost a purr.  
"Talking about the door to the soul?" He looked at her questioningly.  
"Yes." She moved a bit closer to him. There was a flash of light. Richard and Raven looked up to see Koriand'r holding a Polaroid. Raven turned red, Richard looked like he could care less.  
"I caught you!" Koriand'r yelled triumphantly.  
"And…" Richard just looked at Koriand'r with an 'I don't care' look on his face.  
"I'll post this on the net!" Koriand'r looked at Richard and fumed.  
"AND…" He still gave her that look.  
"I'm trying to get him to care! Fine, have the stupid picture!" She looked frustrated at Richard and left. Raven looked at him in amazement.  
"How…?" She had a bewildered look on her face.  
"Psychology." He looked at her and smiled. He gave her the picture.

Koriand'r just couldn't get that guy. 'He just didn't care about anything…but how can that be?' She thought it over some more. 'Does he care for her? If he does then he has a funny way of showing it!' She remembered when she got together with Garfield for the first time. He bumped into her accidentally and making her drop the plates she was carrying, her boss fired her that day. But he took her in, gave a place to sleep, and food to eat. She became a cowboy that day, eventually she found a lover with the same man that took her in, though that was two years later. She went into the cockpit and put her arms across Garfield's chest.  
"What's shaking babe?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Is it set on auto pilot?"  
"Nah…"  
"Set it on autopilot, you owe me some time…" She had a playful look on her face. He sets the autopilot. And she pulls him away to their quarters.

Raven was thinking about her past, how her parents died, and how she became a cowboy at the age of fourteen. She used any means necessary to get her bounties, even if it meant endangering her life. She never knew what being a teenager was like. She didn't date, couldn't afford to, she would be off on another planet within a week. But when most guys looked at her, she had a feeling that they were mentally undressing her…the only exception was Richard. She was eighteen now and still nothing. Koriand'r had Garfield, who could she have? Richard was a nice guy, but he was real troubled…or was he? She saw Koriand'r and Garfield run by, looking like they were heading to there quarter's. She secretly envied Koriand'r and what she had. 'He hasn't called me that name in a while…will he again?' She was not really known for making fast friends. 'What is it about him?'

Richard was on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Why did I tell her THAT? I don't normally share my dreams…' He mentally chided himself. 'I get along with people just fine…but what is it about her?' He heard Garfield and Koriand'r going at it again. 'Dumb bunnies…' His thoughts changed to Raven. 'Well…maybe in the future, now it's good to be friends…'

One month later…

Raven and Koriand'r just sat there on the FIRE-FLY. The guys went for a 2.5 million bounty. Garfield walked through the hatch first, a few scratches but nothing serious. Then Richard came in and he was a mess! He was grabbing the left side of his ribcage with his right hand, his left arm looked broken, and he had a slight limp. He made his way the couch and lay down with an audible groan of pain.  
"What happened?" Raven finally managed to get out.  
"The moron got the drop on us…" Garfield had an angry tone in his voice.  
"He dropped a grand piano on me." Richard croaked out, his voice scratchy.  
"Good thing we carried tranquilizer darts, otherwise we would be out of a bounty." Garfield said relived. Raven grabbed the med kit and a few other bandages.  
"You could have dropped him off at a hospital…" Raven was glaring at Garfield.  
"He insisted on coming back here!" Garfield had his hands up defensively. Koriand'r was treating Garfield's wounds.  
"Really?" Raven looked down at Richard, he was fast asleep.  
"He's just lucky I got the piano off of him."  
"Did he push you out of the way?" Raven was still looking at him.  
"Yeah…"Garfield had a distant look on his face. Raven started to bandage up Richard, even putting ointment in the cuts.

Richard woke to find that he was in no pain. He tried to move his neck and found his head in a lap. He looked up and saw Raven asleep. He tried to get up only to find that he is restrained to the couch. 'They would do that.' Raven stirred a little.  
"Hey…" He croaked out. She moved a little bit. It hurt to talk so he started to nod his head to get her attention. Her eyes opened. He smiled weakly at her.  
"How'd you sleep?" She smiled back at him.  
"Comfortable. Now why am I tied down?"  
"Because we all know what you going to do, your going to say that your fine, get up and injure your self even more." She said bluntly.  
"Well I am fine."  
"Liar." She smiled and playfully punched his arm.  
"Ow!"  
"Wrong arm Richard…" She laughed.  
"What's this…Raven laughing? I have to mark this on my calendar!" Garfield had laughter in his eyes. She stopped laughing and gave him a glare.  
"How're you feeling Richard?" Garfield asked. All Richard did was a thumbs-up.  
"Guess that's a good sign; Raven could you take him to his bed?"  
"Sure." Raven undid the belts and helped him to their quarters. As soon as she got him to his bed, he laid down. She sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Koriand'r said you should take it easy for now…that means no bounties for at least four weeks…" She had s serious tone in her voice.  
"Fine, I'll play ball…" Richard settled in and fell back to sleep. Garfield came in with a tray of food.  
"Chicken soup…with a few other ingredients!" She noticed that there were two bowls on the tray. She put the tray on her bed and ate the soup, after all soup was the only thing that Garfield couldn't mess up.  
"See you two in the morning…" Garfield left their quarters. She waited for him to wake up again to where he could eat.

He woke late that night and saw the cold soup; he painfully got up and downed the soup as fast as he could. He was still hungry so he went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He then checked his bank account and found one million two hundred thousand in it. He limped to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilots chair. Koriand'r was on watch tonight.  
"You know she likes you…" She didn't look at him but he knew she was talking to him.  
"Yeah…right…" His voice felt better but it still cracked.  
"She does, I notice how her eyes slightly soften when you are near…besides, she bandaged you up." She grinned at him. He just stared out at the star field.  
"Where are we heading next?" He looked at her questioningly.  
"Ganymede…That's where you're from, right?"  
"Yeah…" He had a dark look on his face.  
"Bad memories?" She prodded.  
"You could say that…" He got up and left the cockpit. When he returned to the quarters he shared, he saw Raven sitting on her bed. She gave him a concerned look.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"I'm fine…" He lay back down.  
"You know you shouldn't be out of bed so soon…"  
"I'm not an invalid…" He snapped back.  
"Just…just take it easy…" She looked down.  
"I'm sorry…for snapping at you…" He apologized.  
"I just want to make sure you get better." She had concern in her face and voice.  
"Is it that…or something else?" He looked at her. She blushed at this statement.  
"It's as I said…" She turned away from his penetrating gaze. He smiled as he fell asleep. He had no nightmares that night.

Raven was still up. 'What did he mean by that?' She looked at him again, he was sleeping peacefully. 'I guess nightmares would make his injures worse…' She lie back down and fell asleep. In her dream it showed her being happy, but with who? The man was always a silhouette. She tried to shine a light on him but always ended up behind her and taking her into an embrace. She just enjoyed being in his presence. The scene changed to a park, but he was still a silhouette. He leaned in close, she blushed…and she woke up. The alarm clock was going off. She looked at the alarm clock with anger. 'It always has to be the good part…' She let Richard sleep in. When she got to the common room she noticed sunlight peaking in.  
"Koriand'r, venting the old air?" She asked nonchalantly.  
"Yeah…is he still sleeping?"  
"Yeah, he deserves it though." Raven sighed.  
"So what do you think about him?" Koriand'r had a playful look on her face.  
"He's a real good shot, he's…I don't know…courageous…" Raven had blissful look on her face.  
"And?" There was laughter in Koriand'rs eyes.  
"Brave…" Raven was staring into the distance.  
"You like him!" Koriand'r stated.  
"I do not!" Raven's face was flushed.  
"Then why describe him as 'courageous' and 'brave'?" Koriand'r had a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Th-that's the way he is!" Raven was trying to look serous and failing.  
"If you're worried about leaving him, stay on the FIRE-FLY, we could always use the help." Koriand'r smiled.  
"But…" Raven had a nervous look on her face.  
"It's all about opportunity, now is yours. It will work out, besides, he can't move very far very fast anyways." Koriand'r stated.  
"But…I…" Raven looked really embarrassed and was glad that Richard wasn't there.  
"Hey Raven! Me and Kor are going to pick up a quickie, it might be a 10k, but it's something." Garfield just walked past.  
Raven prepared a sandwich and took it to Richard. She gently shook him awake. He looked at her with one eye with a 'what do you want' look.  
"You need to eat…" She smiled at him.  
"Thanks…" He ate the sandwich.  
"You haven't been having as many nightmares lately." She sat on her bed and watched him. He finished the sandwich and put the plate on the nightstand.  
"That's true." He sat up and a groan of pain escaped.  
"What do you dream about?"  
"Nothing really…" He just looked down.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah…" She looked at him with a slight smile.  
"Well…let me get that for you…" She picked up the plate and was going to leave. She heard him struggling to get up.  
"I'm fine…"  
"No your not…you helped pull in a big bounty, your entitled to a break…" She gently pushed him back down.  
"Fine…" He lay back down again.  
"Rest…you need it." She left the compartment.  
"Ok, ok, I will…"

Garfield and Koriand'r sat on the park bench, their target was five meters to there left.  
"Kor, your up…" Garfield whispered into her ear. She gave a nod and walked up to the target seductively.  
"Hey there…" She leaned on the rail showing off her curves.  
"Well hey there yourself…" He looked her up and down.  
"What do you think of the Ferrari GX…" Seduction in her voice and body.  
"Well…I hear it handles curves…excellently…" He moved closer.  
"Really…" She bit her lip. He moved his hand around her waist. There was a load click and she moved away. He was hand cuffed to the rail.  
"Gar…Call the cops. He's collared." The bounty just dropped his head.  
"That was easy…what would I do with out you?" Garfield had laughter in his eyes.  
"Nothing at all…" She leaned over and kissed him.

When they returned they saw Raven watching Big Shots. The bounties that were up were really small fries. Raven was ignoring the show anyway, she looked like she was staring into space.  
"Ganymede to Raven?" Garfield broke her out of her revere.  
"I think she's day dreaming Gar." Koriand'r voice was playful.  
"What's up?" Raven said unfazed.  
"Success, all thanks to Kor…" Garfield picked up Koriand'r and kissed her deeply.  
"Get a room!" Raven got up and headed up to the weather deck. She was sitting on the edge of the ship, her legs dangling off. 'Nice breeze…'

Five weeks later…

Richard was glad to be healed, they were visiting Earth for a bounty the Girls decided to team up on. Garfield was fixing the hot water heater and needed his assistance.  
"So what do you think of Raven?" Garfield asked causally.  
"She knows how to handle herself well…and I don't mean that in the sick way either." Richard saw the gears turning in Garfield's head.  
"It must've been fun having her wait on you hand and foot though right?" Garfield had a smirk on his face.  
"No, it made me feel like an invalid…besides I was fine all along." Richard looked down.  
"Could you hold the pipe right here?" Garfield pointed to a pipe.  
"Sure."  
"So when're you going to ask her out?" Garfield said absentmindedly.  
"Is my love life that interesting?" Richard gave him an annoyed look.  
"Yeah." Garfield smirked.  
"Well, I don't really plan on taking her anywhere…" Richard stated.  
"Come on, you have to! One more…and…finished!" Garfield started to pack up the tools.  
"How about a double date…" Garfield had a mischievous grin on his face.  
"You are intent on getting me together with her aren't you?" Richard looked really annoyed.  
"It doesn't hurt to try…right?" Garfield smirked.  
"Fine! I'll go with Raven on your little 'double date', ok." Richard just wanted him to shut-up about it.

Koriand'r looked at Raven. They have just dropped off the bounty head and had split the reward. Koriand'r was smiling about something. 'What is she smiling about?' Raven had a look of curiosity on her face.  
"When do you think he's going to ask you out?" Koriand'rs voice playful.  
"Wha…" Raven turned in surprise.  
"When do you think he will ask you out?" Koriand'r repeated with a smile on her face.  
"I-I don't know…" Raven blushed.  
"Probably soon at my guess…besides, me and Gar have something planned for this next weekend…" Her voice trailed off mischievously.  
"Like a double date?" Raven looked at her.  
"What a great idea…lets tell Gar and Richard when we get home."  
"Ok…" Raven voice held uncertainty.

The movie was terrible; Richard and Raven both knew it. It was an old foreign flick about samurais. Raven had a look of 'I don't want to be here'. Richard was just nervous. Garfield and Koriand'r were making-out and not paying attention to the movie. Richard leaned over to Raven.  
"I'll get a rental when we leave, ok?" Richard whispered.  
"I'll choose…" Raven whispered back. Richard just nodded. They tried to enjoy the rest of the movie.

When they left the movie theater a Police officer was waiting for them.  
"I'm Detective Victor Stone with the I.S.S.P. Raven Roth, Richard Grayson; I need you both to come with me for a few questions." He had a grim tone in his voice.  
"Sure…" Richard just looked down.  
"What for?" Raven shot the question to the detective.  
"Just a few simple questions, that's all."  
"Fine." Raven sat next to Richard in the cramped car and it took off towards the station. Little did they know a black sedan was right outside waiting for them. Tara looked out the window.  
"Got you Mr. Grayson…but not yet."

Richard just sat in the white room with the detective right across from him. The detective just looked down, giving the silent treatment.  
"So, what are your questions?" Richard looked at the detective in the eyes.  
"I get it, the silent treatment, Fine." Richard just stared into the detectives eyes with a bored expression.  
"Would you like some water, soda?" The detective finally said.  
"No, that would indicate that I would have dry mouth, therefore nervous about something; besides, I've already had enough crappy soda. Stop trying to do the 'good cop bad cop', It doesn't become you." Richard had a small grin on his face.  
"Listen here you little shit! I know that you and a bunch of your boys shot up a place!" The detective made a threatening move toward Richard. Richard didn't move.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Richard said calmly, unfazed by what the detective was doing.  
"Really…Then what does this surveillance photo say?" Victor showed him the picture.  
"Absolutely nothing, there's no way you can verify any faces. Cheap hardware." Richard threw the picture back at him.  
"So you weren't there?"  
"Yeah, I was at home with a rental, 'The Sound of Music', from Vid-Mart." Richard was calm, cool, and collected.  
"We'll have to verify that."  
"Go ahead." Richard calmly replied.  
"Take him back to his holding cell…" Victor looked dejected.

Raven was in her holding cell when she saw Richard being lead in to his. He was shoved inside. He just sat down and stared straight ahead.  
"What's wrong?" She just looked at him with concern.  
"Nothing…just have to go clear my name, that's all." Richard said sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" Raven pressed.  
"The cops seem to think I was involved in a shooting…I wasn't; besides Detective Stone isn't asking the right questions." Richard stated.  
"Then why do they have me locked up as well?" Raven asked.  
"They think that you're an accomplice. Sorry for bringing you in on a personal matter." Richard looked at her with regret.  
"So…since we're locked in here…nothing to do but talk…" Raven hinted.  
"Talk about what?" He looked at her questioningly.  
"About the past, etcetera. I'll go first, I became a cowboy when I was fourteen. Your probably going to ask why…my parents died in a car accident…drunk driver ran them into an eighteen wheeler. Now your turn…" She looked at him.  
"The job I used to do had its…hazards. I knew that I was never going to be promoted, so I left…I didn't really want to come back here…didn't really want to leave the ship…Garfield just wouldn't let up. Your turn." A small smile on his face.  
"Interesting, Koriand'r convinced me to go…anyway…I've never had a boyfriend. Just didn't have the time. I was always on the move…going from satellite to moon, moon to planet, and back again…you know the business." She looked down.  
"That I do…that I do…I did my previous job for…six years. My how time flies…" he looked thoughtful. An explosion rocked the place, and the door was kicked in. Raven saw a guy in a duster walk into the room.  
"For reneging on your blood oath, you are hereby terminated." He points the gun at Richard. Richard doesn't look scared; he looked like he was expecting this. He stands up to take the bullet in the chest.  
"NO!" Raven screams.  
"Not on my watch!" Victor punches him, knocking him out.  
"That's enough Detective." A sultry voice waves through. Victor pulls his service gun as a gun shot rings out. Victor calmly turns around and aims, a dent in his back. Tara has a look of shock on her face. 'That bullet should have killed him! How…?'  
"My prisoner is under MY protection, now drop your weapon…DROP IT!" Victor looked at Tara menacingly. Tara dropped her gun and Victor pounced on her and put handcuffs around her wrists and lead her away. Two other officers cuffed the guy and dragged him out of the two cell holding area. Raven sat down numbly, she looks at Richard in shock.  
"I would have told you that later…looks like you can piece it together though…" He sat down heavily, looking at his feet. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.  
"That's why you don't want to talk about your…previous job…" She looked down.  
"Your being released…" Victor walks in and opens both cells.  
"Thanks…" Mumbles Richard.  
"And by the way, don't leave town…I have a few more questions for you." Victor started to leave.  
"Detective, I'll answer them now." Richard just looked at Victor.  
"Fine…this way…"  
"I want to bring Raven with me…she needs to hear this anyway."  
"Fine." Victor lead them to a white room.

The ride home was silent. Richard preferred it that way. She was driving.  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?" She was the first to break the silence.  
"Initially I though it was a need to know matter, and you all didn't need to know. I admit that we have gotten a little closer…I was going to tell you everything tonight…but they beat me to it. We'll have to leave as soon as we get back to the ship." He looked down.  
"Why?" Raven looked at him questioningly.  
"They won't stop till either I'm dead, or Slade is." He had a dark look on his face.  
"The police should be able to…" Raven started off.  
"Do nothing, ever hear of the Teflon Don?" He asked.  
"No…why?" She looked confused.  
"John Gotti, it was during the early twentieth century that he got that name. Teflon is a anti-stick coating put on pans…all charges pressed against him were dropped due to lack of evidence…he also had the police in his back pocket…Slade is like that, he's another Teflon Don. Nothing will stick because Tara will be the fall person for this one." He sounded disgusted.  
"That's why we have to leave…" Raven set the auto-pilot.  
"He doesn't just kill you, he kills your entire family, and this includes girlfriends…" he was staring at her when he said the last part of the statement.  
"He thinks…" She looked shocked.  
"Yeah…lets drop by the rental place. I know the perfect movie." He smiled.  
"But…" Her face was flushed.  
"Lets keep up the appearances, and if something comes of this…all the better. I do promise to protect you from them." He smiled and took her hand. They ended up taking the detour.

When they got back to the ship all was quiet.  
"Tired?" He looked at her.  
"No…lets watch the movie." She slid the disc in. They didn't make it through the movie, they both fell asleep. They both awoke with a start. Garfield and Koriand'r were standing there with ear to ear grins.  
"So…what happened at the police station?" Garfield turned serious again.  
"Nothing much…unless you count almost getting shot to death something." There was humor in Richards voice.  
"What!" Koriand'r had shock in her voice.  
"If it hadn't been for Detective Stone, Dick would be six feet under." Raven Stated flatly. Richard looked shocked as Raven drew him closer till she was hugging him from behind.  
He didn't try to get out of it.  
"Who's trying to kill you?" Garfield asked horrified.  
"My ex-boss…Slade." Richards tone was dark and foreboding.  
"Whoa…that's serious, can you leave the planet?" Garfield looked serious.  
"Immediately would be nice." Richards's voice had sarcasm in it.  
"That doesn't answer the question, can you leave the planet?" Koriand'r pressed.  
"Yes I can, Detective Stone suggested it." Richard looked annoyed.  
"Get everything tied down Kor, we're blasting off, could you two help her?" Garfield ordered.  
"Sure." Both Richard and Raven said simultaneously. They left to get everything tied down…in two hours they launched. Little did they know they were being followed.

Garfield was on watch while he was in the gate. Raven sat in the co-pilots seat.  
"What's up?" Garfield said distractedly.  
"Nothing…can you see if we're being followed?"  
"Sure…nothing on radar, why? Do you think we are being followed?" Garfield looked questioningly at her.  
"If it's true what Dick says about this guy…then we're all in trouble." Raven had a serious look on her face.  
"We'll handle 'em if they come near my ship." Garfield had confidence in his voice.  
"Well you better…as the saying goes: I don't want to be life-impaired, and I'm sure you don't either." Raven's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
"No doubt…"

When Raven slipped into bed, she still had a nagging thought. 'I became a target because he was seen with me…why am I not angry?' She could hear Garfield and Koriand'r…again. 'Dumb bunnies…' She noticed Richard was tossing and turning. She then tried to get some sleep and couldn't. She turned and looked at him and seen him staring at her.  
"Can't sleep?" She just looked at him.  
"No…just worried."  
"Worried about what?"  
"Whether or not I'm going to be kicked off…"  
"I don't think he'll kick you off…he's in this mess the same as all of us…besides you have me…"  
"That's comforting to hear…" Richard chuckled.  
"Well it's true…you do have me…" She got up and lay next to him. They both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

Richard woke with a start. 'Why do I…oh.' He shook Raven awake.  
"Mmmm."  
"Sleep well?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Yes…we have to get a bigger bed…"  
"Ok…I'll talk to Garfield, ok?"  
"Sure…" He quietly got dressed and made his way to the main compartment.  
"Yo' man…you got to see this, they're saying your dead!" Garfield pointed at the screen. Indeed on the news it was saying he was involved in a tragic accident with a drunk driver.  
"I can't believe I just became a statistic…" Richard just shook his head.  
"That Detective sure pulled some strings…" Garfield chuckled.  
"He…Slade won't fall for it though…unless my 'body' had no identifying marks it." Richard said thoughtfully.  
"Does he do his homework?"  
"Of course he does…he wouldn't be a good boss otherwise." Richard retorted.  
"How do you think he'll search?" Garfield changed the channel.  
"Discreetly…" Richard looked annoyed.  
"Well we're heading to earth…there's a 50k wu-long bounty there." Garfield changed the channel again.  
"Morning…Gar, we're we going?" Koriand'r walked in from the corridor.  
"Earth Kor…contact said a 50k wu-long bounty is there." Garfield had a bored tone.  
"So is your girlfriend up?"  
"Not yet…Thanks for reminding me…Gar, do you have a spare queen sized bed?" Richard replied in thought.  
"Actually yeah, it's in the bay… Why?" Garfield asked slyly.  
"Raven said the twins were old and the room needed more space."  
"Then where would you sleep?" Koriand'r looked playfully at Richard.  
"In the same bed." Richard stated flatly.  
"What about the bounty?" Raven walked in still towel drying her hair.  
"It's on earth Rae, and I have good news…The media says that I died in a car wreak." Richard's tone was joking.  
"Really?" Raven looked to Garfield for confirmation.  
"Yeah…it was all over the news this morning." Garfield confirmed. Raven ran and gave Richard a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
"Looks like you need a new name Dick…" Raven teased.  
"Your right about the name, how about plastic surgery? Can I get that on earth?" Richard looked Garfield questioningly.  
"I know just the right person!" Garfield scanned through the web and pointed to the page when he found it.  
"Him?"  
"He's the best on Earth. You won't get any better unless you go to Mars…however I am not turning this rust-bucket around so he will do." Garfield said matter-of-factly.  
"I guess I need to make an appointment…" Richard looked down.

It was three weeks later and he was still getting used to his new face. It itched like crazy and it took all his self control to not scratch. Raven took the picture for his new ID.  
"Looks better than your old one…" She commented.  
"You think?" Richards reply was sarcastic.  
"And what about your new name?"  
"Phillip Smith? The two most common names in the entire solar system…It's ok, I guess…" Richard looked annoyed.  
"Until Slade can be brought in…It has to do for now." Raven looked serious.  
"Hey guy's! Good news! Slade has a four hundred million wu-long bounty on his head…we'll have enough competition as it is." Garfield walked in with Richards new ID.  
"I never was good at taking pictures…" Richard looked at his new ID.  
"Don't call him Dick in public Raven; I don't think he wants Slade to get wind that he is still alive."  
"Thanks mom…" Richard retorted.  
"Don't mention it." Garfield replied jokingly.  
"So…who wants the bounty?" Koriand'r looked up from the screen.  
"I'll think we'll all take this one, he has a personal army of hench men at his disposal. He'll be tough catch off guard…" Garfield looked serious.  
"His weakness is his overconfidence…PLUS he thinks I'm dead, unless he talks to the plastic surgeons society…" Richard joked.  
"Then it's agreed, all of us are in this together." Raven said darkly. 'Nobody will touch Dick…nobody…'

Slade didn't believe the media, they always exaggerate everything. 'I do love bounty hunters…so gullible…' Tara was released today because she was not read her rights.  
"Sir…What about the Detective?"  
"Only a minor nuisance…nothing more."  
"Should I try finding information on him?"  
"No…The detective probable doctored the file and closed the accounts. You won't find anything on a 'Richard Grayson'…Try common names, which should keep you busy for awhile." Slade laughed as Tara scowled.  
"Yes sir…" Tara left. 'Smug bastard…that's going to kill him some day, and when it does, I'll take his place…' She went into the computer room and started her search; she knew this was going to take a while.

Detective Stone was helping with the cleanup of the station. From what Richard Grayson told him about Slade, he was going to be one tough cookie to crack. 'He said he always has a backup plan, even for escape and courts…he's no stranger to jury-tampering then…If I could put a D.O.A. on him, it would save us a lot of money…I'll do that.' He walked into the commissioner's office.  
"Why can't we put a D.O.A. on Slade?"  
"We want him alive to face trail Detective." She said from behind her desk.  
"Ok commish, I'll let Big Shots know…"

Raven sat up on the couch, she remembered when Richard talked to the detective and had told him everything. However she knew that he had left something out but didn't know what it was. Richard walked into the main compartment. She still thought he looked weird in the new face.  
"Dick, you remember the police station right?"  
"Yeah…why?"  
"I was wondering what you meant by 'trouble-shooting', that's all."  
"Well…I shot, roughed up, and intimidated people for a living…" He looked down.  
"At least you're trying to atone for it now…" She looked at him.  
"I only did as I was told." He looked back at her.  
"Well…I remember my first bounty, this guy was a perv…anyway I lured him behind a building and I used some simple street fighting to bring him down…he was the original owner of this…" She brought out the Colt .45.  
"I'm sure you obviously relieved him of his weapon." His voice sarcastic.  
"That I did…when I brought him in they were not going to give the bounty to a mere kid, I showed them a fake ID and got the bounty anyway!" She laughed and he chuckled.  
"I remember my first…collection…I just roughed him up a little nothing serious, anyway I managed to get the money he owed my employer…it all went down-hill from there though." He looked sad for a moment them smiled.  
"Do you remember your last job?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"Yes…it's something I don't want to talk about…"  
"S-sorry…" She hugged him.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Say, as soon as we land…lets go out to eat…ok?"  
"Sure." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Slade looked at the report that crossed his desk. He didn't like what he saw.  
"That detective is becoming more than a nuisance…I hear that I.S.S.P. officers are given heroes burial…" Tara nodded.  
"I'll let you know where to send the flowers." Tara most definitely got the hint. She was going to go and warn him instead.  
Victor sat behind his desk when a rookie put a package on it.  
"Know were this came from?"  
"It says it came from a…Charlie Robertson." Victor's blood froze. That was his best friend's name. His best friend was killed four years ago…  
"When was it sent?" Victor asked the question causally.  
"Two weeks ago. Why?"  
"Take it to the swat team…their about to have bomb disarming lesson." He ordered the rookie.  
"Yes sir…May I ask why?"  
"The package looks fishy to me." He stated.  
"Yes sir." The rookie left.  
"It's not going to be that easy to get this monkey off YOUR back Slade." Victor said under his breathe.

When the FIRE-FLY landed on Ganymede, the bay was packed. They did get parking next to an old fishing ship. Richard was on the weather deck. Raven came up behind him.  
"That detective gave us a call…he said that Slade sent him a bomb." Richard turns around with a shocked look on his face.  
"He survived?"  
"No…The bomb didn't go off, it was sent to the SWAT team for practice." She corrected him.  
"He's the first to do that." He stated.  
"Really…" Raven looked down.  
"Yeah… Next thing Slade will do is send in a team of 'trouble-shooters'…it will get worse for him…but now Slade is distracted…The opportunity to strike is now." Richard looked at Raven.  
"Sounds like you could use a hand…" A bushy haired man in a suit looked at them.  
"How good are you?" Raven asked him.  
"Better than the average Joe." He shot back.  
"Are you suggesting a partnership?" Richard asked.  
"I'll get Jet…" He walked in the hanger.  
"I'll get Garfield." Raven went back inside.

The discussion started off great.  
"60/40, Our boy knows the mark better." Garfield stated.  
"No, 55/45, we've got the best shot." Jet glared back.  
"50/50, lets keep to the house rules." Richard chipped in.  
"That sounds good…" Spike looked thoughtful.  
"What do you think?" Richard looked at Garfield.  
"That sounds fair for all the above, well?" He shot a look to Jet.  
"It's agreed then." Jet got up to leave.  
"Don't even think about it…" Faye glared at Richard and Garfield.  
"Why would I do that?" Richard looked at Faye.  
"Most guys try to pinch me." Faye shot back.  
"I wouldn't anyway, I would be dead before the night is out…right Rae?" He looked at Raven with laughter in his eyes.  
"It would be guaranteed." Raven pulled Richard into a hug.  
"I see you two are…together?" Faye asked.  
"Yeah…" Richard looked at Raven.  
"Are you and bushy hair together?" Raven looked at her.  
"No…" Faye just looked down.  
"Searching searching…" Ed chimed in.  
"Dude…she is weird." Garfield looked at Ed.  
"Ahhh…found him!" Ed squealed.  
"What have you got Ed?"  
"Looking for the Ghost of Christmas Past…umm…Richie Grayson! Searching searching for Richie Richie." Ed stated.  
"What have you got on this Grayson?"  
"He's gone, bye bye…" Ed said in a low voice. Richard breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So why is he searching for him?"  
"I don't know…" Ed fell asleep.  
"Dude…that is way weird."  
"She is the way she is…" Jet said thoughtfully.  
"If she's as good as you say…we'll need her to take down the defense grid." Richard said thoughtfully.  
"How do you know about the defense grid?" Spike looked at him.  
"Because…I'm Richard Grayson, I use to work for him."  
The room went dead silent.  
"Did I hear correctly? Your Richard Grayson?" Faye just stared.  
"Plastic surgery does wonders…" Richard rubbed his face nonchalantly.  
"Are you sure we can trust them?" Raven looked at him with concern.  
"We have to start trusting them…they'll be watching our backs as much as we'll be watching theirs. Besides, if there were any slip of the tongues, it's already explained." Richard stated.  
"Ok…" Raven hugged him a little tighter.  
"Lets take our new friends out to eat, what do you think Rae?" He looked at her.  
"Good idea." She let go to go get ready.  
"You have something special there…don't mess it up." Faye advised him.  
"I won't." Richard sat back down and started flipping channels.

It was a nice restaurant, mostly Italian. Spike and Faye ordered the two most expensive dishes on the menu. Raven and Richard ordered a supreme pizza.  
"So…how did you two meet?" Richard asked Spike.  
"She was a dealer at a blackjack table…she cheated me out my winnings in order to get a very special chip, it was all a case of mistaken identity…she even took off with our 30k…but eventually joined us a while back. Your turn."  
"I was running away from something and she was going to mars…we met around halfway in between her destination and mine…" Richard just looked down.  
Jet looked at the readout that Ed gave him. 'This place is lock-up tight…not as bad as the Red Dragons HQ though…' He rubbed the beard on his chin thoughtfully.  
"Ed…can you get any deeper into the mainframe?" He asked her.  
"Deeper deeper in the rabbit hole WE GO!" Ed was furiously typing at the keyboard.  
"'Alice in Wonderland'?" Jet looked at Ed questioningly.  
"Alice is NOT lost…Alice IS found! Gotcha!" Ed squealed.  
"You are in…you know what to do Ed…"

The security room of the building in question lit-up. A smilie face appeared on the monitors and looked like it was looking around for something. It laughed evilly and looked like it was eating files. The technician on duty was completely helpless. The lights went out and the building was in complete darkness.

Slade was reading the paper when the lights went out. 'What the hel…' An explosion rocked the building. Slade opened his cell.  
"We have intruders…deal with them." He closed the cell. Tara came running in.  
"Sir! We have reports of five different groups attacking the main hall and security is down! We have to get you out!" Tara looked concerned.  
"Don't worry about me…Take back the building…leave one alive, I want to talk to him afterwards." Slade reclined in his chair and pulled out a S&W 500. Tara ran to the armory to get armed.

Jet and Richard thought the same thing. 'Our surprise is blown.' Richard looked at Raven.  
"Rae…be careful while your in that war-zone…" She landed the her ship then kissed him.  
"Same to you…" He reluctantly left her embrace and readied his weapon.

Slade seen his door open and a big burly man stepped in. Before the guy could say anything Slade shot him in the head. The big man fell dead and Slade cocked the hammer back again. 'I'll have to replace the carpet in here…pity, I liked the color.' He left his study to go on the offensive.

Tara had wounded three men already but she knew that if Slade was still alive, weather he escaped or was taken into custody, her chances of succeeding him was zero.  
"Hey YOU!" She pointed to a grunt.  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Cover that door! I want no one in or out! Got it!" She had fire in her eye.  
"Yes ma'am!" He moved to the door.

Spike and Faye were keeping on eye on the roof.  
"Why did I agree to this again?" He asked her.  
"Something about being the best shot." She replied with laughter in her voice.  
"Oh…don't remind me…" He looked through the scope again.  
"Say…"  
"Movement! Shh!" He concentrated looking through the scope.  
"What do you have?"  
"Say hello to dreamland bounty." He pulled the trigger and the silenced shot sounded.

Slade knew that his double was probably taken into custody by now. He turned another corner and seen Tara and a grunt holding the door. He went to Tara's side of the door.  
"How many?" He asked her.  
"Twelve." She replied while snapping off a few shots.  
"Fall back to the next hall." Slade snapped off a few shots killing four men instantly and taking aim at another.  
"Y-yes sir!" She backed away from the door and ran to where four of Slade's men were pushing back the intruders.

Slade took his last shot and reloaded, the bounty hunter died from a head shot.  
"Well, well…they are getting bold…I'll have to do something about that." Slade looked thoughtful.  
"Your mine bounty boy!"  
"I think not." Slade shot him in the right shoulder and the bounty hunter dropped his gun. Slade wrapped his arm around his neck and used him as a shield. He pushed the unfortunate bounty hunter into the hail of bullets and threw a grenade. The resulting explosion tore a wall down on the bounty hunters that were in cover.

Faye took the RED TAIL down to the roof top and found "Slade". When she turned him over it was a different face. She pulled out her cell and called Spike.  
"You got the wrong man Spike…it looks like we'll have to do it your way."  
"Be right there…" Spike left his position on the roof top.

Slade opened the secret door and left through the passage. He turned up a mile away in an old apartment building. 'Guess I'll have to bail Tara out of prison…she is still useful…'

Back on the FIRE-FLY, the mood was somber. Richard and Raven were on the couch, Koriand'r and Garfield in the recliner. Spike and Faye at opposite sides of the compartment, Jet sitting in the other chair, and Ed was asleep behind the chair.  
"New plan." Jet looked to Garfield.  
"Spit it out." Garfield looked annoyed.  
"We announce that Richard Grayson came out of a coma with amnesia…"  
"He'll send a hit team anyway…I left with out his permission…my life is forfeit." Richard looked at Jet with hard eyes.  
"Remember any hideouts?" Spike sounded bored.  
"Six locations, a apartment complex at 45th and Wilson, a duplex on 75th and Elm, a suite at the Hilton, a textile plant on 33erd and Wyoming, a garage on 98th and Fair-lane, and a old movie theater on 4th and Main. That's all I remember…" Richard looked down.  
"Faye…wake Ed up…input all the info so that Ed can correlate and give us a location." Jet hated to admit it, but they would be lost without this guy.  
"Ok, lets split-up Me and Kor will take the garage, Richard and Raven will take the duplex, and Spike and Faye will take the textile plant. Jet stay here till either your or my contact calls. Is that ok with everyone?" Garfield looked at everyone and they nodded in turn.  
"Let me guess…when Ed gets up have her hack into the system to find where he is?" Jet looked at Garfield.  
"Good idea…" Spike looked thoughtful. They all left to go and check out possible hide-outs.

Tara sat in her cell and nervously twiddled her thumbs. 'If the lawyer comes in, I still have some use…if I see an overcoat…' She looked down in despair. The door to the detention area opened and a uniformed officer came in and opened the cell door.  
"Come with me." He ordered. She got up and willingly let him cuff her. They silently made their way to the white room.  
Victor sat on the table as he seen the door open and Tara walk in with a uniformed officer.  
"Take a seat Miss Markov; I have a few questions for you…" Victor had a thoughtful look on his face. She gave him a defiant look as the uniformed officer left and shut the door.  
"Well now lets get started…Do you know where your boss is?" Victor asked.  
"I don't know." Tara had a look of smugness. 'After all, I honestly don't know where he's at.'  
"Would you happen to know where he might be?" Victor looked bored.  
"I honestly don't know." Tara responded to the prodding.  
"Can you hazard a guess?" Tara looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Maybe he's at the duplex?" Her brow creased in deep thought.  
"Look…I spoken with a…friend, he said that when someone becomes a burden on Slade, they have a nasty habit of disappearing, and I would rather not see you at room temp…" Victor had a look of concern on his face. She looked at him for a second and knew he was telling the truth.  
"I honestly don't know…and even if I did tell, I would wind up dead…" She looked down.  
"We tightened up security since your last…party. Trust me, no-one is getting on here." He smiled at her.  
"I was wondering…how did you survive the shot in the back?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"Lets just say I have metal where flesh should be…" He looked down and got up.  
"Oh…" She looked down sheepishly.  
"Take her back…I want a double guard."  
"Yes Sir." The uniformed officer took Tara back to her cell. Victor went to his desk and made a phone call.  
"Hi…It's me again, I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee…ok, Starbucks it is…bye." He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat on the way out.

Richard was sipping his coffee when Victor showed up. Raven looked up and smiled.  
"So…What do you need?" Richard looked at Victor.  
"Info…and call me Vic, ok?" Victor had a smile on his face.  
"What do you want to know Vic?" Richard looked at him with tired eyes.  
"Well…places to stay for you-know-who." Victor looked serious. Richard picked up a napkin and started to write down addresses and handed it to Victor.  
"Anything else?" Richard looked at him again.  
"Well…" Victor had a nervous tone in his voice.  
"Don't worry, the safe houses have top of the line security." Richard said casually.  
"Thanks…" Victor left and Richard and Raven finished their coffee and left the shop hand in hand an hour later.

When Victor came back to the station he made another phone call.  
"It's me, Vic…Yeah, we need to talk…A little bit of both…La Fin…Ok bye." Victor put the phone down.  
"Yo' VIC! LINE 2!" A uniformed officer shouted at him.  
"This is Stone…She made bail?…ok I'll cut her lose…bye." Victor headed toward the detention area.

Tara was pacing nervously in her cell when Victor walked in.  
"You made bail…but if you ask for protection, you are considered a witness…" He strongly hinted.  
"I-I don't want protection…but if I could get your number…" She hinted in turn.  
"Sure…" He hands her a business card with the back showing on purpose, his personal phone number showing.  
"T-thank you…" She looked down and walked out.

The very next day Victor was in La Fin nursing a whiskey. Then a second individual walked into the bar and sat across from Victor. He looked like 5'8", black t-shirt and pants, open black duster, and a high and tight black hair.  
"Hey Victor."  
"Seal…" Victor looked up from his whiskey.  
"What do you got?" Seal said causally.  
"I found out who killed your last employer."  
"Who..?" Deadly calm.  
"A crime lord that goes by the name Slade…"  
"Where can I find him?" Still deadly calm, his face loses all emotion. Victor passes him a piece of paper with the six addresses on it.  
"Six possible locations." Victor points to the paper as he picks it up.  
"Why do the cops want him so bad?"  
"A church bombing that killed forty-eight people…some were kids…and on top of that the attempted murder of a witness." Seals eyes go cold.  
"This man just sealed his death…pity hope he's not worth anything alive…who is the most reliable source of info?"  
"The witness…go to this pier."  
"When will he be there?"  
"He is there now."  
"See you…"  
"Bye." Victor went back to his drink.

Richard just walked onto the FIRE-FLY.  
"Yo'!"  
"Yes?" Richard looked down the gang-plank.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Seal had a no-nonsense look on his face. As he quickly looked at a picture.  
"Sure…" Richard had a bored look on his face.  
"I was told you might have info I might want. Victor sent me…by the way, what should I call you?" Seal just looked him.  
"Phil. Follow me…" Richard lead him to the main compartment and motioned to a chair.  
"I was told you might have info on the person who killed my previous employer…he was something of a friend of mine…the killer was Slade." When Seal said the last part of the statement, it was with icy-calmness.  
"What do you want to know?" Richard smiled a bit.  
"Everything…he signed a death warrant from me…in case I haven't introduced myself, I am Seal White." Seal still had the look.  
"You do realize there is a four hundred million wu-long reward on his head right? Plus big shots hasn't said he is a DOA yet." Richard had a incredulous look on his face.  
"I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm a shadow runner…besides this one is personal."  
"So…I would like to get that bounty…but if something happened to him while in jail…" Richard tried to hint.  
"Tell that to these children…" With a look of disgust as he tosses the picture.  
"Big shots just said he is a DOA!" Raven came running in and sat in Richards lap.  
"Mind if we tag along, we need to get that bounty…" Richard asked.  
"…now please talk…" Seal still had the look of calmness while he waved his hand.  
"About what…I need specifics…" Richard looked annoyed.  
"I want to know his life story, I want to know everything…" Seal replied.  
"He's a paranoid delusional megalomaniac in charge of a syndicate. He thought peace was…weak." Richard spat out like it tasted of Ipecac. Seal starts sipping from a silver flask. They spent the next two hours talking.

Slade opened the mail and found a stylized 'S' as if it had fallen from the bible and turned to silver. 'Well, well; someone else to join the game…' Tara walked in with a smile on her face.  
"Tara…Find out who this belongs to…I need a profile…" Slade sipped his tea.  
"Yes sir…" She walked out with the 'S'.

Garfield returned to a noisy ship.  
"What happened?"  
"Big Shots said that Slade is now a DOA!" Raven had a big smile on her face.  
"Really…is it still for the full?" Garfield looked questioningly at Raven.  
"Nah…double if alive, full if dead." She corrected him.  
"Oh…so do we still have the crew of the BEBOP?" He looked at Raven.  
"As far as I know…yeah." Raven looked to Richard.  
"What did you find otherwise?" Garfield looked to his team.  
"Nothing." Jet looked annoyed.  
"Nada." Raven and Richard looked annoyed as well.  
"We'll wait till the other team gets back, then search tomorrow at the other three locations." Garfield looked at Koriand'r and smiled. She dragged him back to the pilots compartment and shut the door.  
"I 'm tired, I'm going to knock out." Richard walked to their living compartment.  
"Same here…Jet, if you want to crash on the couch, you can." Raven said while following Richard.  
"Hey Ed…" When there was no response, he looked and seen Ed fast asleep in the recliner. He smiled. 'Might as well…'

The Textile plant was big. Spike and Faye turned around another corner and found nothing.  
"This place is obviously abandoned…lets go Spike…" Faye looked a little annoyed.  
"I'm bored anyway." Spike holstered his pistol and began to walk out. Faye followed afterward.

Tara was looking into the "S" and found a whole list of names under it. 'Well, well, what do we have here…' She looked closer and found that they were names of the deceased. 'So…it must be a warning of some sort…this could work to my advantage if I can position myself right.' She began looking into the name it belonged to and shook her head. 'That can't be right…he showed up on Ganymede in 2053…what about before 2053…nothing? This guy is slippery…' She looked at the screen again and squinted. 'There is just no way…not even a mention of a home satellite…who is this guy?' She scowled at the screen as if it would give her the information she wanted, and it still didn't. 'This works to my advantage greatly…I'll just sit back and relax.' She got up from the computer and went to find Slade.  
"Sir…" She looked at Slade.  
"Yes…what have you found?" He put down his paper.  
"This is some sort of warning…however it belongs to a man named Seal White…that is actually an alias, I haven't been able to find a real name at all sir." She looked nervously at him.  
"Really…well we'll have to dispose of him…send a team after him, I'll make the floral arrangements." Slade went back to reading his paper.

The very next day the crews of the BEBOP and FIRE-FLY geared up to go.  
"Jet your turn…" Garfield looked to Jet.  
"Alright…Richard and Raven take the Hilton, Garfield and Koriand'r take the movie theater, and Spike and Faye you have the apartment complex…got it everyone? Lets go. Ed look for him on the net." Jet gave out the instructions. The BLACKBIRD, RED TAIL, SWORDFISH II, and SPLAT took off going their separate directions.

As the BLACKBIRD landed Richard had a smirk on his face.  
"You know…we could make reservations…" He had a playful look in his eye.  
"Business before pleasure…" She smirked back. They got out and went to the lobby.

SPLAT landed on the street. Garfield and Koriand'r got out and walked inside the abandoned movie theater and found nothing but a condemned sign.  
"Lets call in and let them know…" He opened his cell tapped in Jets number.  
"Yo'…what's up?" Jet looked at them.  
"He's not here…the place is condemned, have Phil and Raven called in yet?" Garfield looked bored.  
"No…not yet, go to their location and help them out. Bye." Jet looked serious as he ended transmission.  
"Well Kor…you heard the man…" Garfield boarded the SPLAT with Koriand'r.

Richard didn't like what he seen. The room looked like it hadn't been used in months.  
"Well Rae…this is a bust." He looked annoyed.  
"Let's check in." Raven looked at him as he took out his cell.  
"Hey Jet…Hilton is a bust…" Richard looked at Jet annoyed.  
"Garfield and Koriand'r have checked in already…the theater is a bust as well…group with Spike and Faye, the others should be grouping with you as you leave the Hilton." Jet gave out the orders.  
"Right…I want the bastard alive. Double the bounty…" Richard chuckled.  
"Right…get going." Jet laughed.

The RED TAIL and SWORDFISH II landed about the same time as the other ships did. Spike and Faye looked to the other four.  
"Let me guess…he wasn't at the other locations?" Faye looked smug.  
"Yeah…lets get this bastard." Richard had a dark look on his face. He started for the enterence when Spike and Raven stopped him.  
"I'll take the roof with Faye, you take the basement with Raven, and Garfield and Koriand'r be back-up. Got it?" Spike looked at each in turn before they split up.

Seal was looking into Slade whereabouts and was getting nowhere fast. He showed up to four of the six possible hide-outs and found nothing. 'I'll get the other two tomorrow.'

Richard and Raven ran and dove for cover inside the building.  
"Did he always have this many men!" Raven shouted over the roar of the gunfire.  
"No!" Richard peeked over the edge and shoots two of the grunts. Instead of lightening up the barrage of fire-power, the sound of a mini-gun started up. Raven took aim at the grunt that had the mini-gun and missed.  
"Damn!"  
"I'll get him, you run for back-up!" Richard had a serious look in his face.  
"No…I can't leave you…!" Raven said firmly.  
"Fine…At least call for back-up!" Richard looked at her. She took out her cell and contacted Garfield and Koriand'r.  
"What do you need?" Garfield looked like he was ducking.  
"Can you send someone for back up? They have a mini-gun." Raven had a pleading look on her face.  
"Sure…Spike is closest…or Faye contact them, me and Kor have our hands full up here."  
"Ok, will do…Faye?..." The sound of the mini-gun stopped and the sound of clicking came. Then three shots rang out and she heard the sound of three bodies hitting the floor. Richard was holding his left shoulder and all his weight was on his right leg. She looked around and seen the grunts dead. She rushed over to him and gently laid him down.  
"I'll be alright…I've had worse…" Richard had a pained expression on his face.  
"I'll get you to the hospital…I'm not going to lose you…" She lifted him up and helped him to his ship and she piloted him out of there.

Garfield and Koriand'r were on the roof hold back Slade's reinforcements from getting in the building.  
"Sure…Spike is closest…or Faye contact them, me and Kor have our hands full up here."  
"Ok, will do…" Raven went off the screen.  
"If anything we need reinforcements." Garfield said while he shot at a couple of more grunts. Koriand'r loaded up a riot gas canister and waited till Garfield had his gas mask on.  
"Ready when you are Kor." She launched the canister in the middle of where the grunts were. The grunts scattered and ran.

Slade looked out the window deep in thought. 'I'm going to have to move soon…nah…I'll just let Grayson and his wench come to me…' There was a loud explosion in the front of the building. 'How…!' Slade's door is kicked in and Spike levels his pistol at him.  
"Shut up and hit the dirt!" Spike warned.  
"What if I say…" Spike kneecapped him and Slade fell down yelping painfully.  
"Big Shots says you're a DOA…you know what that means?" Spike looks at him with a cocky smile. Slade reaches for a derringer pistol and Spike shoots the hand that has it.  
"No…time to collect that sweet bounty." Spike handcuffs Slade and takes him through the door. He grabs his cell and activates the walkie-talkie mode.  
"Got him! Lets go!" Spike shouts and a series of affirmatives comes back.  
Faye was giving back up to Spike. She followed him down the corridor and when he made the signal to stay there she did. She waited till she seen Spike carry him out in cuffs. She smiled at him.  
"I want my part of the bounty in crisp bills…" She said as she followed spike out the door to his ship.  
"I couldn't agree more." Spike smiled back.

Back on the FIRE-FLY the party was in full swing. Richard and Raven were on the couch, Garfield and Koriand'r were in the recliner, Spike was mixing drinks for both crews, and Faye was leaning on the bar showing off to Spike.  
"Eight hundred million divided between two ships…if Dick wouldn't have gotten shot I could say this was a flawless victory…" Jets voice was happy.  
"It's not my fault that I didn't know they had a mini-gun…must have been a new addition…" Richard looked down and Raven pulled his head up to where they were looking into each others eyes.  
"I meant what I said before…I'm not going to lose you…ever." Raven kissed Richard deeply and he responded in turn.

End

Epilog

Slade was in his cell when a shadow filled the middle of his floor.  
"What do you want?" Slade asked, he didn't look up.  
"Remember that Church bombing that killed all those children?" Came a cold reply.  
"Yes actually…that was fun to see the Mayer die…" Slade had a smirk on his face.  
"Then your going to love this…Business is business." Seal shot Slade in-between the eyes and walked out of the cell block. Seal took out a flask with a stylized 'S' as if it had fallen from the bible and turned to silver.

Raven couldn't get to sleep and Richard was tossing and turning. She put her arms around his waist and he turned to look at her. He kissed her slowly and lovingly. When they broke the kiss he turned out the lamp.


End file.
